Controls
User Interface Click on the thumbnail image to see the labels. From the left side of the window: *'Your Gems' - Lists the number of Gems that you currently own. Click the "Get More" link to purchase additional gems. *'Alert Window' - Normally displays the guide link or some other game message. If an attack is coming in to your city, the window will turn red and offer you a link to preview the incoming attack if your Watch Tower is available. *'View Tabs' - Use these tabs to change between the views in the game. City view is shown. Field, Map, and Court views are also available. *'Main Tabs' - Use these tabs to open their respective windows. Shop, Quests, Alliance, Messages, and My Items windows are available from here. *'City Spaces' - Since we are in city view, these are the spaces where you could build Buildings. *'City Wall' - Many people have trouble locating the place to click to build a Wall. Click on the wall graphic in this view. *'Chat Tabs' - These tabs switch between Global Chat (where all chat messages plus your alliance messages are displayed), and Alliance Chat (where only you alliance messages are displayed.) The selected tab also tells you where your messages will be sent if you type in the chat box just below the tabs. *'Forum, Settings and Help Links' - Use the Forum link to view the in-game forums. Use the User Settings link to adjust your game preferences like default chat window and to manage your ignore list. Use the Help link to send a help request email message to the game developers. *'Tourney, Alliance and Friends Tabs' - These tabs control what information will be displayed in the center Directory window. Tourney will display the top ten players for the current or most recent tourney. Alliance will display the officers of your alliance. Friends will list your Facebook friends who are also playing the game. *'FAQ Link' - This link takes you directly to the Frequently Asked Questions forum in the game forums. *'Contact Link' - This link is provided by Facebook to allow you to send an email to the developers of the game. From the right side of the window: *'Domain Selector' - Displays the current Domain that you are playing. If you have cities on other domains, you can use the "Change" link to go to your other domains. *'Player Info' - Displays your Lord/Lady Name, as well as your current might score, your level, and your Title. You can also change your Avatar from here. *'Resource Info' - This area gives you a click view of your current inventory of the five Resources. *'City Selector' - If you have more than one City, you can use these tabs to switch between them. If you have less cities than are available then clicking on the plus box will show how much progress you have made towards getting the next city. *'Overview Windows' The Overview button here opens the same window that you see when you click on your Castle. Each of the tabs are used to select an overview of the inventory in your current city: your resources, your Knights and their levels, your Troops, or your Defensive Units. *'Resources and Resource Production' - When in the default, supply view, you will see a list of your current resource inventory, as well as your per-hour production of each resource. The resources listed here are Food, Wood, Stone and Ore. *'Gold, Population, Happiness and Taxes' - Gold lists your current gold in inventory, and your net income (tax income minus knights salaries). Population lists your total population on the left, and you idle population on the right. Idle population is the number of people you have available to fill new jobs or to train as troops. Negative idle population means you do not have enough people to fill all the jobs available in your Fields. Happiness and tax rate are displayed on the last line. Chat Controls * @name text or /name - whisper to that individual. (e.g. to whisper to Lord Greenman, you would type "/Greenman Hi!"). * /a text talks to just your alliance, useful from the global tab. * /g speaks globally, useful from the alliance tab. See the article on chat for more information. Category:Help Category:UI